Christmas Brass
by spottedhorse
Summary: For the first time in years, Jim Brass takes the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

After the last Brass blast episode last week, my mind just won't leave the poor man alone, lol. I decided Brass needs a little Happy in his Christmas, since we almost always write him as working on that holiday. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Jim Brass hadn't taken Christmas Eve or Christmas off in…well, forever. Everyone from the Sheriff down to the newest patrolman was surprised by the news that the veteran Captain was taking time off for the holiday. Some struggled not to stare as he walked down the hall to exit the building on December 23rd; he wouldn't return until the following Monday. Many wondered what had changed in the man's life to cause such a change.

The focus of all the attention smirked as he walked to his car. He'd felt the eyes on him, seen the unasked questions on their faces, sensed their curiosity. But he was in no way going to jinx his holiday plans by voicing them to anyone. He'd covered the holidays for years, letting those who had families spend some time with them on the holiday. But this year, he was spending time with his family… at least what was left of it.

His bag had been packed the night before and sat in his trunk along with a professionally wrapped gift. A quick stop near the ramp to the Interstate scored him some gas and a cup of coffee for the road. Within minutes, he was on the highway headed west.

His excitement grew as he drove. After years of separation, years of acrimony and a lifetime of misunderstandings, Ellie had called him… out of the blue, just to talk. He'd been guarded during the conversation, careful not to say anything to set her off. She'd reopened the relationship, one that she'd closed several years ago as he lay in the hospital, trying to survive. No, he mused, not then…long before. His last trip to L.A. had sealed the rift in their relationship but she had walked away before. As hard as he tried to help her he fumbled it, too angry at what she had done… what she had become, to smooth things over. Even a few years before that, she'd said it was too late but he'd refused to believe it. After the last trip to see her, he'd accepted it. But he'd never quite given up hope.

Her brief phone call over the Thanksgiving weekend had given full bloom to that hope. He'd even called her a week later, just to see how she was doing. The holiday season was hard on those in Recovery, he'd explained. He just wanted her to know he was there for her, if she needed someone… The conversation was awkward, but she didn't hang up on him and it ended with no one angry… an improvement on previous conversations.

And then the miracle happened; she called him and asked him to go to L.A. and spend Christmas with her. She was clean, she explained… had been for several years. And she was trying to start over, begin a new life. But things were tough and she was feeling lonely and…

It was all he needed to hear. He'd immediately said he'd be there. How soon did she want him to come? He'd have moved mountains to be there immediately if she needed it. She'd laughed, actually laughed, when he'd indicated as much. "No," she'd told him, "don't move mountains. But over the actual holiday would be good… if you could get it off."

"Are you kidding? I make the schedule," he'd replied. "How about I get there Friday morning and stay through Sunday?"

"Um… could you come in Thursday, maybe?"

His heart leapt as he said he could. And his excitement had grown as the holiday neared. She hadn't called back to tell him not to bother. For the first time since she was a child, he'd eagerly shopped for gifts for her. Clothes were a good idea except he had no idea of her size, since he hadn't seen her in almost five years. Besides, what he might choose for her probably wouldn't be something she would wear. Finally, he'd found something that he thought she might like and his excitement had notched up again as he watched the clerk wrap it. The necklace had caught his attention immediately. It was gold, she liked gold. Tiny diamonds formed the shape of an infinity symbol with a little diamond heart where the lines crossed. It said what he couldn't seem to get her to understand; he loved her and would forever. After all she was his daughter; he would never give up on her.

Ellie from a few years ago would have probably pawned it as soon as he left town. But this new girl…no, she was a woman now, she might appreciate it and hold onto it for awhile. Whatever she did with it, he wouldn't regret giving it to her.

He was antsy with anticipation as he drove into the city, using his GPS to locate the new address she'd given him. About thirty minutes later, he pulled in front of a small house. He checked the address again, just to be sure. A house wasn't exactly where he'd imagined her living. But yes, the address was correct. He looked across the small green lawn at the front door, bemused by this change in her life.

She answered the door and a smile broke over her features. Shyly almost, she greeted him. "Dad…"

He grinned. "Ellie… I hope I'm not too early?"

"No…um, well… things aren't as clean as I'd hoped for but…um…" and then she did something totally unexpected. She stepped toward him and threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly, stunned but happy nevertheless. After a moment she backed away, her features timid but the relief in her expression obvious.

"Merry Christmas," Jim offered. "That hug was the best gift I've had in years," he added.

She looked away, suddenly sad. "Come in," she said as she stepped back to let him through the opened door.

He stepped into the small living room, his eyes quickly sweeping the room. It was cozy, the furnishings old or cheap but not gaudy. The room had a warm feeling to it, not the transitory feel her previous place had possessed. She stepped up, next to him. "It's small…but it's all I can afford. I shopped the thrift stores for furniture and found some pretty good stuff. Some of it needed fixing up, but…I've learned how to sand and stain." Her tone was almost apologetic.

Jim looked at her and grinned. "Hey, it's nice. Reminds me of when your Mom and I were starting out. Except we shopped your grandmother's attic for most of our stuff. It's fun, making everyone else's cast offs into your place…I like it."

She seemed to relax. "Well, this is the living room…and the dining room is there," she said as she pointed through a double door. He followed her as she walked through the house. "The kitchen is in here," she said as they passed into the room. Again, it was small but reasonably modern.

"You'll be staying in my room," she told him as she opened a door just off the kitchen. "I hope its okay…"

The room was feminine but not overwhelmingly so. He chuckled. "It's fine. But where will you sleep? I don't want to…I mean, I can sleep on the couch, you know."

"I'll sleep in the other bedroom," she said quickly. Suddenly, she was uncomfortable again. "I um…it'll be better if I do." She shrugged and sighed. "I might as well get this over with," she muttered. "There's something I want to show you…someone I want you to meet."

Utter dread washed over Jim. Who was this someone? Did she have a live-in boyfriend or maybe another female…hooker maybe? The pit of his stomach began to churn as he followed her into the next room.

Shock couldn't begin to describe what he felt as they stepped into the room. It was a child's room, complete with an airplane mobile over the tiny bed. And there in the bed was a small child, sleeping.

Ellie whispered. "This is my son, Aiden. He's three."

Jim peered across the darkened room at the dark headed boy, snuggled with a bear, a light quilt half over him. Then he turned to look at his daughter, a question trying to form in his mind, but surprise overwhelming him.

She backed out of the room and headed to the living room, her nervousness obvious. As Jim watched her fidget, he kept telling himself to go slow. Don't upset things now. She finally felt like she could share this with him and he wasn't going to blow things up now. "Does your mother know?" he asked calmly.

"No. And I don't want her to know…not anytime soon anyway." He tone was angry and Jim wanted to make it go away.

"Okay. She won't hear it from me, that's for sure," he said as he tried to remember the last time he'd talked to the woman…ten years at least. "So um…Aiden?"

"Yeah, I like the name."

Jim let out a deep breath. "Look, I'm not…I mean, I'm surprised, that's all. You um…this house," he said as he opened his hands to indicate their surroundings, "it's obvious you are trying to make a nice home for him."

He saw as some of the tension drained from her. "Yeah. I uh…was off drugs when I came to Vegas, when you were shot. But I wasn't really clean; I mean, the stuff was still in my system. It took a long time for me to get my thinking straightened out, you know?"

Jim nodded. "I know," he said as he sat on the small sofa. "It takes awhile…"

"Yeah," she said as she settled in the lone chair, next to the sofa. "I was still working the streets, even though I wasn't shooting up anymore. And then I found out I was pregnant…some John, I don't know who… before you ask about the father."

Jim nodded slowly. "Okay," he said evenly. "So, you've had to do it all alone…"

He cringed as she looked at him defensively.

* * *

The plan is to post more, with the last installment for Christmas. Hope you enjoy and as usual gifts, in the form of reviews, are most welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Jim could tell an explosion was coming and his mind scrambled to diffuse the situation. "Honey, I just meant…you were here by yourself with no back up…." He sighed and swiped his hand across his face, frustrated with his own inability to say what he wanted to say. "I uh…know what you were doing and accepted it a long time ago. I wasn't happy about it but….you were making your choices and… well, I'd just accepted that you were gonna do what you were gonna do. It hurt…that you thought that was all you were good for because when I look at you, I see so much more… but… I wasn't exactly around for a lot of your growing up, you know…to show you …well, what a great kid I thought you were. Your Mom and I screwed everything up and you paid the price. I'm sorry for my part in that. But…you made the right choice, keeping Aiden and… you're making big changes … and I'm happy for that.

"Yeah… well, it took awhile to find a job. Nobody wanted to hire me. But I went to Social Services and got help. They helped me with the rent and looking for a job and all. And they even got me signed up in some classes. But then, Aiden was born and everything just stopped for a few months. But I kept going over there and this one lady, Katy, she helped me with learning how to take care of him and with looking for a job. Finally I got a job at Wal-Mart. It was hard; all I could do was stock. But they didn't know about my past, well except for the manager. He saw the background check and the arrests. He told me he was going to give me a chance because Katy had called him and told him I was really trying. But he said if I did anything…inappropriate, I was out."

"Okay," Jim said, still trying to sound calm. "Sounds fair enough."

"Yeah. They watched me really close for a long time. One of the Assistant Managers seemed to like me. Mae seems kind of mean but sometimes she's really nice. Anyway, she started to show me some things, pull me to help her on some projects. And I was good at it. So, she recommended me for a department manager job when it came up. It took three tries but finally, I got promoted. I've been the Health and Beauty Aides Manager for a couple of months now."

Jim studied her as she talked. She actually seemed to feel some pride over what she had accomplished. And honestly, so did he. It hadn't been easy, he knew, to make all the changes. There had been times when she'd been tempted to turn back to her old life. So he smiled. "Congratulations. That took determination," he beamed.

She swallowed nervously. "Yeah. I … at first, I didn't think I could do it. I always had such big plans, to be something glamorous… What I am doing is so…mundane. But I'm good at it and…Mae says maybe in a couple of years I can be promoted to the next level. She says I should try for a different department manager in a year and then after that, try for what they call a Zone Manager. After that, I can try for salaried management… or maybe one of the back office jobs. But for now, it pays enough that I can get by and I have insurance for me and Aiden."

"What …where does he go when you are at work?"

"There's this preschool near the store that has a scholarship program. Katy helped me get him in. I have to pay a little for tuition and then work there for a few hours each week. I do some office work and help with some of the cleaning and upkeep. Katy says it'll help me develop some office skills and it is a really good place for Aiden to be."

Jim knew he looked sappy as he listened to her. When she stopped talking, he said tearfully. "I'm very proud of you, Ellie. You've really worked at making serious changes and you are doing so well."

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she answered. "Really? You're…proud of me? I didn't think…"

He reached for her hand and grasped it solidly in his. "I've always been proud of you; not necessarily some of the things you've done, but of you. And now, the things you've done…you have every reason to be proud. And I know when he's old enough, Aiden will be too."

She slid onto the sofa next to him and he wrapped her in his arms. "I always knew you could do it, kid. You just needed a good reason why…"

"You're not angry…about Aiden, I mean?"

Jim frowned. "Angry? So many girls in your position would've…dealt with it differently. But you choose to tough it out and make a different life. How could I be angry?"

"Well, because…" Just then, they heard a noise in the small hall. Turning, Jim saw the small boy standing in the door looking very unsure of things. "Mommy," he called out.

"Aiden, come over here. There's someone I want you to meet," she told him softly.

The boy padded over, hesitantly. Standing next to his mother, leaning against her leg, he looked up at Jim. He had Ellie's eyes, Jim saw. But his mouth was someone else's. But as the child looked up at him, he saw the same hopeful expression that Ellie had worn as a small child. "Are you my Grandpa?" he asked expectantly. "Mommy said my Grandpa was coming to see me."

Jim smiled. "I am. I'm your Mommy's Dad. She was just telling me all about you."

Aiden looked up at his mother. "Why are you crying, Mommy."

Ellie quickly wiped a tear away and smiled at her son. "I'm just happy," she told him. "I didn't know if you would ever get to meet your Grandpa."

"Why?" the boy and Jim asked at the same time.

Ellie looked from one to the other. "Because I thought it was too late." And then looking at her son, she added. "But your Grandpa is a very stubborn man and he never gave up…"

"And I never will," Jim said as he took her hand again.

Jim spent the afternoon getting to know his grandson. Ellie hovered with them most of the time but left them alone in Aiden's room for awhile for some quality bonding time. Late in the afternoon, Jim suggested that he take them out to dinner, so Ellie wouldn't have to cook. She smiled. "That would be nice."

"And since I didn't know about Aiden, I didn't bring anything for him…so maybe we could do some Christmas shopping?" Jim asked.

Aiden got excited. "Can we look at toys?" Both Ellie and Jim laughed as he answered, "That's what I want to do. What toys do you like?"

Jim brought his bag in and was in the bedroom changing shirts when Aiden wandered in. The boy watched his grandfather as he pulled off his polo to slip into a button down shirt. "What's that," Aiden pointed as Jim stretched his arm to slip into the sleeve of the shirt. "What?" Jim asked.

"That…" the boy said as he pointed to the small scar and tattoo next to Jim's shoulder.

"Oh…that. It's a scar…from where I got…hurt a few years back."

"How did you get hurt?" The boy's curiosity amused the man.

"Well, I'm a cop… a policeman. And there was bad man and he shot me. But it's okay now."

Aiden's eyes lit. "You're a policeman! Do you have a gun?"

Jim frowned. He didn't want the boy getting any ideas. "I carry one when I'm working. But I didn't bring it with me," he lied as he made a mental note to lock his service weapon in the trunk of the car. "I do have my badge, though."

"Can I see?"

Jim reached for his wallet and opened it, showing the boy his L.V. P. D. gold badge.

"It's shiny," Aiden said.

"Yeah. I try to keep it that way," Jim said, thinking of the tarnished badges he's seen along the way. Tarnished by the cop's behavior more than anything else. "It's gold because I'm a detective. Patrol officers carry a silver badge."

"It looks like a star…"

"Yeah, that's what LVPD uses. Some departments use a shield."

"Like a knight?"

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, like a knight."

Ellie directed them to her Wal-Mart store. Aiden rode in the shopping cart as they navigated the aisles. The boy pointed to several toys excitedly and finally choose one. Then Jim suggested to Ellie that they look at some clothes. "A kid this age grows fast," he told her. "I'd like to buy him a few things…you know, to grow into."

"Well, he does need a new pair of shoes…" she said thoughtfully.

"Okay, then shoes it is…" and they headed for the shoe department. A pair of tennis shoes later, they were heading towards the checkout when Ellie remembered they needed milk.

"What do you have for Christmas dinner," Jim asked.

"Um… a small ham. But …I haven't bought the other stuff. I wasn't sure what you like anymore…"

Jim smiled. "Let's get it now. And I like just about anything."

Twenty minutes later, they had a cart full of groceries, some Christmas placemats and napkins and Jim spotted a centerpiece with a candle in it for the table. They checked out and headed for the car, loading everything into the trunk. He'd bought a child booster seat and attached it in the car for Aiden.

They took the purchases back to the house and put the groceries away and then headed out for dinner. Aiden wanted pizza and Ellie directed Jim to a small pizza shop near the house.

Contentment settled over Jim as he watched Ellie wipe pizza sauce off of his grandson's face. She had done a remarkable turn around and pride swelled within him. Aiden was quite a kid.

Later that night, after Aiden was asleep, Jim told Ellie that he was going back to the store. "Santa has some shopping to do," he told her conspiratorially. "Okay," she said. "But before you go… I have to be at work at seven in the morning. I can take Aiden to his preschool or if you'd like to…"

"You'll leave him with me?" Jim asked eagerly. "I'd love to keep him. We'll find something to do…" Laughing, she gave him a key, in case she was already asleep when he got back.

He made it back to her store and shopped the toy aisles. Then he made his way over to the clothes and picked out a few shirts and pants for Aiden. Then, remembering his shoe size, he picked up another pair of shoes. He went to the Christmas shop and found wrapping paper and some gift bags. Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he headed to the check-outs.

The house was dark when he got back, except for the porch light. Smiling, he grabbed his purchases from the car and headed in. After making it to the bedroom, he closed the door and began wrapping his presents. Then stashing most of them in the closet, he headed to the living room to put a couple under the tree.

Happier than he'd felt in years, he got ready for bed and settled in, anxious for tomorrow and a day spent with his grandson.

* * *

You were so kind with your reviews on the first chapter. Thank you to all who took the time to comment! I hope the second installment is just as satisfactory. Now, on to number three...


	3. Chapter 3

The hairs on the back of Jim's neck bristled as consciousness crept through him. He was being watched. Slowly, his mind began to function clearer and he realized where he was. Blinking, he opened his eyes to small ones staring intently at him, the owner's face firmly propped in tiny hands perched on the edge of the bed. As Aiden realized Jim was awake, his face lit with excitement and he jumped up with a squeal. Startled, Jim began to chuckle and then reached over, lifting the small body into the bed. "You were watching me sleep?' he asked.

"Um hum…" the boy giggled. "You snore," he added with more giggles.

Jim laughed. "And you giggle," he returned as he began to tickle the boy, who collapsed into a fit of giggles. Stopping, he waited for Aiden to calm down and asked, "where's your Mama?"

"Taking a bath," Aiden answered. "She has to go to work,'" he said gloomily. "But she says you gonna stay with me…I don't havta go to school," he said happily.

"I am. We're going to hang out and have some guy time." Jim was happy as his grandson with the prospect. "But first, let's see what we can do about breakfast. Mom needs a good breakfast before going to work."

The two Brass men headed for the kitchen. Jim rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator, looking for something to fix for breakfast. Finally, he decided on eggs and toast. Once he had a skillet warming, he scrambled some eggs in a bowl and poured them in the pan. Then as he put bread in the toaster, he told Aiden to keep an eye on the toast and let him know when it popped out. "I can get it," Aiden offered enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Jim said, "but it'll be hot and I don't want you to get hurt. Just tell me when it pops."

Jim smiled as he watched Aiden settle into watching mode and then Jim went back to the eggs. Aiden chirped that the toast had popped just as Jim finished the eggs. Grabbing some butter, Jim headed for the toaster and pulled the toast out. He held the slices as Aiden carefully spread butter on each slice.

Ellie walked in just as Jim settled Aiden at the table with his plate and a glass of milk. "Hey, you look good," he told his daughter.

Ellie briefly looked down at her clothes. "We all have to wear the blue and khaki," she said lightly.

"Yeah, but you look better than the others…" Jim smirked.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "That's really lame, Dad."

Jim shrugged. "Lame? So that's why I never get the girl…," he said with a grin. "Hey, we fixed breakfast…"

"Oh um…thanks, but I'm running late." She looked at him and then at Aiden and hesitated. "I'll take a couple of slices of toast with me, if that's okay…"

"Sure," Jim said as he wrapped two slices in a napkin. "What time you expect to be back?"

"I get off at four…" she said as she headed for the door. "I left the store number on the fridge…" then stopping, she leaned over and kissed Aiden on the top of his head. "You behave munchkin…"

"Okay," Aiden answered as he chewed.

Then looking up at her father, she smiled. "You too…"

Jim shot her his most innocent expression. "Who me?" Her smirk amused him. "We'll be fine…don't worry."

"Yeah… right…." She called out as she left.

Jim turned to his grandson and smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

Aiden looked up at Jim, his face lighting. "Can we have fun?"

"Sure," Jim answered, wondering what a three year old did for fun.

After breakfast, Aiden went to his room to dress, leaving Jim time to do a quick internet search for kid things to do in the area. Finally settling on an idea, he headed for a shower and quickly dressed for the day. He found Aiden in his room, playing with some blocks. Jim watched as the boy seemed to be building a long road out of them, winding it around his floor. Briefly, Jim wondered if it wouldn't be better just to stay at the house.

Aiden looked up and beamed. "What we gonna do, Grandpa?"

"Well, we could stay here and play with your toys or we could get out. There's a theme park that I was thinking about taking you to. So, you tell me…"

"Theme park? Do it have rides? Sometimes Mommy takes me to her store and I put the money in to ride the pony…"

"She does? That sounds like fun. If you like that, then I think you'll like this place, but we have to ride in the car awhile to get there."

"Its okay, Grandpa…you have a chair for me now, so it's okay for me to ride in your car."

The kid looked so serious that Jim struggled not to chuckle. Finding an equally serious voice, Jim replied. "Yeah, it is really important to have the right chair in the car. So, you want to go to the theme park?"

"Yeah," Aiden said, jumping up and running to his granddad. "Okay then, let's get you ready…" Jim said. "Maybe instead of shorts, you should wear pants… Where do you keep them, huh? In your closet?"

They searched Aiden's pants, all three pairs and decided on some khaki colored ones. Aiden choose them because they matched his grandfather's slacks. Then, he brushed his teeth and made one last stop at the toilet before heading out.

An hour later, they were walking through the gates at Adventure City. Jim told Aiden to hold his hand as they walked in, not wanting to lose track of the kid in the small crowd. The kid tugged as he spotted the Carousel and dragged Jim to the ride. "Can we go on that ride?"

Jim nodded and told the boy to wait until it stopped. Then he lifted his grandson onto the platform. Aiden ran to a spotted horse on the inside of the ride. "This one! I wanna ride this one!" Jim lifted him onto the horse and strapped him on with the safety strap. Then, he got his balance next to the horse as he put his hand on Aiden's rump to steady him. Aiden squealed as the ride began.

They rode it three times until Jim was so dizzy, he didn't know if he could walk. Aiden begged for another ride but Jim told him later. "Let's see what other rides they have first, okay?"

They walked from the Carousel to the planes, where Aiden bounced with anticipation. Jim walked him to the plane and put him in making sure the seatbelt was fastened. He turned to walk back to the little fence when the attendant stopped him. You gotta go too," he informed Jim. "Me?" Jim asked incredulously as he glanced back at the plane.

"Yeah," the attendant said emphatically. "He's too short to go alone. He can't go without an adult."

Jim grumbled as he trudged back to the plane, wondering how he was going to get his 60 year old ass in that thing. The attendant smiled as he pointed out the small step to assist his entry. It took a couple of minutes but he finally was settled in, his knees sticking up at odd angles and him feeling like a sardine exploding out of a can. But one look at Aiden and his grumpiness went away.

They rode all the rides, some several times. When Aiden got hungry, they ate hot dogs. And then they went to the petting farm. At the arcade, they played for several small prizes, with Jim winning a stuffed dragon at the shooting gallery. Aiden claimed the prize ferociously and refused to let go of it. They finished at Thomas the Tank play area, where Aiden helped build a track for the little train. Watching the boy's excitement, Jim was glad he'd purchased several Thomas toys the night before for his grandson.

Aiden fell asleep on the car ride back to the house. Jim thought over the day, remembering similar ones with the boy's mother. She had been such a joy as a child. And then his world had fallen apart and he'd destroyed hers as well. Glancing in his rear view mirror at the boy, he swore an oath that nothing like that would happen in this kid's life.

He'd just gotten Aiden cleaned up when Ellie came through the door. She looked tired. "Rough day?" he asked as she plopped down in a kitchen chair.

"Yeah…last minute shoppers," she said. "I'll um…start dinner in a few. Just let me sit for a few minutes."

Jim walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let me do the cooking. You go take a warm bath or just lie down for a little while. Aiden is playing in his room, so take your bed."

"I think I'll just soak in the tub," she said. "You sure you don't mind cooking?"

"Let me take care of you while I'm here. With that little bundle of energy, I know you don't get any breaks any other time."

Ellie stood to go bathe but turned to Jim instead. Giving him a hug she murmured, "thanks Dad."

"Anytime," he grunted as he relished her hug.

Jim made spaghetti with meatballs with a tossed salad and garlic French bread from the groceries they had picked up the night before. After dinner, they all gathered in the living room and watched Aiden's favorite Christmas movie until the three year old fell asleep on the sofa, his head in Jim's lap. As the movie ended, Jim slipped free and bent to lift the boy in his arms. I'll take him to bed," Jim told his daughter. "Then maybe we can just talk for a little while, if you're up for it?"

Ellie nodded and snuggled under a light blanket that she kept over the back of the sofa. It felt good to have help for a change.

Jim settled the little guy in his bed, covered him, and tucked his favorite bear in with him. Then gently pulling the door closed, he left a small crack so they could hear him if he woke up.

Ellie was relaxed when Jim returned to the sofa. He pulled her feet into his lap and began to massage her feet. "Your feet must be really tired, being on them all the time," he said softly.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she watched his big hands work the soles of her feet. "I remember you doing that for Mom."

Jim shrugged, remembering how his foot massages usually led to massages of a different kind later in the night. "That was a long time ago, before things got so bad," he reflected.

"Yeah," she said sadly. "She um…she told me, you know…"

"Told you about what? My affair? You knew that already…"

"And about hers… and…me."

Jim froze. They made an agreement that Ellie was never to know. Had Ellie figured it out on her own or had Nancy told her out of spite in one of her fits of anger. "About you?" he asked calmly.

"About…who my father really is. It hurt…finding out that everything was a lie. No wonder you left…didn't want me anymore. But then, you kept…insisting."

Jim looked at her with an expression that he hoped reflected what he felt for her. "I might not have been the sperm donor, Ellie, but I am your Dad. All the problems your mother and I had… they had nothing to do with how I felt about you. You were the one good thing to come out of all that…"

"Yeah…me….good…"

"You were the only reason I kept going home at night, kept trying long after it was obvious things weren't working. But some things happened and…I had to leave."

"Yeah she told me about that too," she said bitterly. "I just wish…"

"What?" Jim asked quietly.

"I wish you'd taken me with you… I know why you didn't, I think, but still…"

"I wanted to, but I was such a mess. I was barely able to keep myself together. There was no way I could have taken care of you, Ellie. I thought…well, with me out of the picture, I thought your mother would settle down and be a better mother."

"Yeah, well…that didn't exactly happen. But…" she sighed, "I used that as an excuse. In rehab, I learned that….I was using all that as an excuse for what I was doing. I wanted to call you, after I got back from Vegas that last time but I was afraid. It scared me when you saw me and reached for me…I didn't think I….well, I just couldn't handle it."

"It hurt when you left," Jim admitted. "But I figured you had to sort things out for yourself. I'm glad you called finally."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I've missed my Daddy," she said with tears in her eyes.

Jim reached for her and gathered her in his arms. "Your Daddy is here anytime you need him, Peanut… here for you and your son."

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this bit of Christmas fluff! I plan to post another chapter tomorrow and hopefully wind it up on Christmas Day.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim and Ellie were awakened by squeals of excitement the next morning. Remembering what day it was, Jim slipped into his slippers and padded to the living room to find Aiden bouncing around the Christmas tree. Ellie stumbled in a moment later, yawning. Her expression changed immediately as she smiled at her son's excitement.

Seeing Aiden's reaction to the toys that _Santa_ had left under the tree, Jim was glad he'd made the extra shopping trip his first night here. Another squeal erupted as Aiden spotted the Thomas train set tucked under the tree. He pulled it out and immediately grabbed some pieces. Running to Jim, he held them out, "Make it, Grandpa," he insisted.

Jim's excitement was equal to his grandson's as he looked into the small animated face. "Okay," Jim agreed as he began to assemble the set. Ellie slipped down on the sofa next to Jim, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Thanks Dad. I couldn't afford…"

"Hey, Santa brought it. I just get to play with it," Jim grinned.

Eventually, they exchanged gifts. Aiden gleefully handed a wrapped package to Jim. "I made it at school," he declared proudly.

"You did?" Jim asked as he opened it. Inside was a small box covered in pasta shells that had been colored blue. "Hey this is really nice," Jim said as he admired the box.

Aiden beamed. "You can keep your watch in it. Mommy said you like to keep your watches in a box."

"I do," Jim agreed. "And this is the perfect size box for my favorite watch," Jim assured the boy.

Ellie cried when she opened Jim's present for her. "Its like you were thinking what I was feeling," she told him with a hug.

"It's what I've always felt about you, Ellie."

Aiden pushed between them with another package in his hands. "Give him yours, Mommy."

Ellie took the package from her son and smiled. "I wasn't sure…I mean, I know so little about you anymore…" Shyly, she handed the box to Jim.

His hands shook slightly as he opened it. Inside, he found a gold chain with a medal attached that depicted Saint Joseph. Jim looked at his daughter quizzically.

"I know you wear St. Michael…that Grandma gave it to you when you became a cop. But Joseph is the Patron Saint of Fathers and I thought… well, I wanted you to have it. I mean, he raised a child that wasn't his… as his son. And you…have always insisted that I'm your daughter and…"

Tears ran down Jim's cheeks as the meaning behind the gift hit home. "Oh Ellie…" he said as he wrapped her in a bear hug. "You are my daughter… you always have been."

Put it on, put it on," Aiden insisted.

His eyes glistening, Jim smiled softly. "Yeah…" Wrapping the chain around his neck, he fastened the clasp and pulled the medal down to rest easily on his chest. "Feels good," he said as he looked at his daughter.

The rest of the day was spent playing with Aiden and his toys. He showed each to Jim several times and even insisted on his grandfather helping him run Thomas's train. Ellie cooked a simple Christmas meal, which Jim enjoyed. He made sure to compliment her cooking, remembering how tired she had been the night before.

Aiden took a short nap that afternoon and Jim suggested to Ellie that she take advantage of the time to get some rest too. "But…I don't want to miss spending time with you," she told him. Jim grinned, her words the best gift he'd received. "We'll have more good times together," he assured her. "But you look tired." Once the house was quiet, Jim dozed off himself as he sat on the sofa, watching a time worn Christmas special.

That evening, Jim warmed leftovers and the three settled down for a little playtime with Aiden's new toys, then another video, and then finally Jim read a book to his grandson before tucking him to sleep.

Ellie smiled at him as he walked back into the living room. "You've only been here a couple of days and you're already spoiling him," she chided him softly.

Jim smiled wistfully. "You know, if you lived closer to me, I could spoil him even more…and you too."

"Yeah…but, I'm doing okay where I am. I'm learning to …I dunno… be responsible maybe… Anyway, L.A. is bad enough; I don't want to try to raise Aiden in Vegas."

Jim tilted his head in concession. "Yeah, it hasn't exactly been family friendly the last few years…"

"But you could visit some maybe?"

Jim looked into her hopeful eyes and nodded. "A lot maybe?"

"I'd like that… maybe it is better this way anyway. I mean, you'll visit for a few days and then just as we start to irritate each other, you'll go back," she chuckled.

Jim smiled. "Yeah, maybe. But you could visit me some too…"

Ellie looked into his warm eyes and agreed. "Yeah, when I get time off. Maybe Aiden and I could stay a week. That way, he gets to see what life is like at Grandpa's house."

Jim simply sat, watching his daughter, marveling at the changes in her. "Hey, I know I've said this but…I am really proud of you. You're doing good, kid."

Ellie looked away, apparently a little overwhelmed by her father's praise. And then she looked back at him. "Since we're …I dunno…bonding here, can I ask you something?"

Jim looked at her quizzically. "Sure…do I have to answer?"

"I just… well, I can't remember things ever being good between you and Mom. Why did you marry her?"

Jim bit back the sarcasm that threatened and looked back at the time when he first knew Nancy, trying to remember. "I don't know that I have a simple answer. I was back from Vietnam and, well…I lost a lot of buddies over there. I was trying to sort out my future and most of the friends I'd had in high school had moved on, married or left. I felt pretty isolated from everybody. And then I met your mom and she was ..." he paused as he tried to find a good word. "She was a fresh start, I guess…" He frowned as he remembered the early days of dating his future wife. "I knew she had… a bad side, but most of the time, she was good to be around. She made me feel good. But, it was all about her, even then. So, as for marrying her, I guess I wanted someone in my life, someone to come home to, someone who would care if I did come home." He shrugged and then grimaced. "And she did for awhile. But when I made detective and started working all kinds of crazy hours… I dunno, I guess she just got bored. Maybe she worried about me, my safety, in the beginning but…that wasn't what …" he sighed. "Maybe if I'd been around more…but, I'm not sure it would have made a difference."

"So, who had the first affair?"

Jim swallowed and shifted his weight on the sofa. "What'd she tell you?"

"She didn't. I've never been able to talk to her…like this. I mean, she sort of blurted out that I wasn't yours, that she had an affair to get back at you and I happened…and she didn't really want me."

"Oh Ellie, I'm sorry you heard that. I think she did want you. But then she got so bitter, she just lashed out in all directions. As for the affairs…I only had one, after I found out about her first one. It wasn't what I really wanted and I just hurt Annie with it."

"So, that was when I…"

"No. O'Toole…the sperm donor… came along later. He and I were actually working Vice together… not as partners but in the same squad. I think she was just trying to rub my nose in it by then. Thing was, I wasn't really paying much attention to her behavior by then. It wasn't until later, when I turned him and his little band in to I.A. that their affair came out and she congratulated me for sending your real father upstate. I'd suspected but until then wasn't sure."

"And that's when you were drinking and…didn't come around much?"

Jim grimaced. "Yeah. I'm not proud of those days, Ellie. Her little confession felt like a major kick in the gut and I was feeling pretty much emasculated. All we did was fight if I did stay home and you cried. So I thought it was better if I left the house…looking back, I was wrong."

"Did you ever love her?"

In his mind's eye, Jim pictured the young woman he'd married. "Yeah, I did. She was pretty, not as pretty as you, but…" He sighed, a bittersweet smile settling on his face. "And in the beginning, I would have done anything for her…" Jim looked across at his daughter, who seemed to be considering all he'd told her. "I never wanted you to find out…about the sperm donor," he told her. "We'd decided it would be better for you and…I was afraid that you might go off looking for him and I'd get left out in the cold."

She looked up at him, surprised. "I did kind of do that didn't I? Even before I knew the truth I wouldn't let you help me. And I did go looking for him. He wasn't interested in knowing he had a daughter."

"He doesn't… have a daughter, I mean. You're mine, kiddo. Don't forget that…ever," he said sternly.

She looked at him tenderly. "I know…and I'm glad."

* * *

As often happens with plans, mine went astray. But perhaps this chapter is better on Christmas Day anyway.

Ellie's gift to Jim was inspired by a conversation beaujolais and I had awhile back about the gold chain PG wears. St. Joseph's Medal didn't come up in the conversation but it did pop into my head while I was writing and thinking about the St. Michael possiblity.

And finally, I hope everyone is having a very Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

Jim's last day with Ellie and Aiden began with his grandson bouncing onto his bed, telling him to wake up. Jim grunted and grumped for a few minutes until he shook the sleepiness off and warmed to his early morning greeting.

"Mommy has to go to work," Aiden pouted.

"Yeah, grown-ups have to do that you know…so that kids can have clothes and beds to sleep in…food… all that stuff."

"Yeah, but…I don't want her to go to work."

"Well squirt, we all have to do things we don't want to do. I have to go back to Vegas and leave you guys today too. I'd rather stay a few more days."

"You going away?" the boy cried.

Jim folded him into his arms and held him tenderly. "Yeah. I have to go back to work too. But I'll visit again soon. And your Mom said she might bring you to visit me in a few months."

"But I don't want you to go…."

"Tell you shat, Squirt. I'll call you every night. How about that? Then we can at least talk every day. You can tell me about school."

That seemed to appease the boy somewhat but it hurt Jim to see how sad the kid was. "Let's go see what your mommy is doing and tell her the plan."

Aiden managed to pull his grandfather's heartstrings even more as he trudged through the house to the kitchen, his head drooping and his body language screaming sadness.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked when she saw her son.

"Grandpa's leaving," the boy cried.

"I told you he would only stay a few days, Aiden. Remember? I told you he would have to go back to his house, to work."

"I know," the boy huffed. "But I was hoping he would stay."

Jim chuckled. "It would be nice, wouldn't it? But this is even better because if I go home, then I get to come back. If I stay you'll get tired of having me around."

Aiden looked at his grandfather strangely. "No I won't. You wrong, Grandpa."

Ellie stepped in and ruffled Aiden's hair. "Okay, enough of the guilt trip. Grandpa has to go back to Vegas. Just be glad he came."

Aiden looked up at his mother and sighed. "He said he would call every night to talk to me…"

Ellie smiled across at her Dad. "That's good. You can talk every night."

Jim nodded. "Then it's a deal," he said.

"Well, I have to get ready for work. And Aiden, you need to get ready for your school."

"How about I help you," Jim said to his grandson as he saw a protest forming on the boy's face.

"Okay," he said gloomily. "But I don't want to go."

A quick chat with Ellie convinced Jim that it would be better if he left before she and Aiden left the house. That way, the boy would have a chance to settle down before she had to take him to his preschool. It tore at him when the boy cried and about devastated him when he saw tears in Ellie's eyes. "You'll call tonight?" she asked.

"Around 6?"

"Yeah, that'll be good," she agreed.

"Look, I'm really glad you called me and…invited me…and all…" he choked out.

"Me too," she said. "You'll come back sometime?"

"How about next month sometime…late in the month?"

She smiled. "I'd like that. And Aiden would too," she said confidently.

"Okay then…" He hugged her one more time and then squeezed his grandson in a hug and kissed his head. "Talk to you later, Squirt."

Aiden nodded. "Okay," he said as his grandfather released him.

Jim cleared his throat and sighed. "Well, guess I'll get going."

It was awkward as he departed the house. Aiden stood in the front window, tears rolling down his face. Ellie stood in the doorway, waving but looking sad as well. Jim's heart felt like lead as he pulled away from the curb. The trip back was long.

Just as he promised, Jim called a little after 6:00 that night. He talked to Aiden and the boy babbled about his day at school. Ellie talked with him as well, thanking him again for her gift and also for everything he'd done for Aiden.

"Hey, I had fun," he told her. "And I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah…" she said wistfully.

Later that night, Captain Jim Brass sat at his desk, rearranging the pictures on the smooth surface to make room for two new ones. Nick Stokes walked in with new forensic information on a case they were working and pondered the expression on the detective's face. "Hey Jim… new pictures," he asked as he observed the object of the man's attention.

Jim looked up and smiled. "Yeah," he said as he picked up one and showed it to his friend and colleague. Nick looked at the picture, recognizing Jim's daughter Ellie. "Who's the kid?" he asked.

"My grandson, Aiden," Jim said proudly.

"Ellie has a kid?"

Jim nodded proudly. "A kid and a new life. She's really turned it around Nick…"

Nick studied his friend warmly. "Good for her. I know you're proud…"

"I am," Jim answered firmly.

"So, do we get to meet this new addition to your family?"

"Yeah, one of these days. Ellie has to get the time off… but I'll make sure you meet him … and the new her too."

Nick nodded as he looked at the beaming man across from him. "Great," he said.

Jim called Aiden every night, even when he was working. His colleagues learned that at 6pm, things stopped for Jim Brass as he focused on his family. He walked away from interrogations, dead bodies, and everything else to spend a few minutes on the phone. No one who knew him was surprised that he was capable of the tenderness he demonstrated as he spoke into the phone. They were surprised that he was so open with it. And as time passed, a pattern was established that the last weekend of every month, Jim Brass disappeared. They all knew he went to Los Angeles. Some who didn't know him well thought he had a woman there. Those who did know him, knew that he did… his daughter. And he had a grandson too, who was the new focus of his life.

Ellie and Aiden did eventually come to visit. Jim had a few friends over, including Nick Stokes, to meet his family. And the next Christmas, Ellie and Aiden came to stay with him, creating a new Christmas tradition in the Brass family where Christmas was spent together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my bit of Brass holiday fluff. Happy New Year to all!


End file.
